El sentido Parker
by kali rogers
Summary: May Parker tiene un clase de intuición, A veces buena, cómo cuando Peter quería hacer travesuras a los 5 años. A veces mala cómo cuando Peter quiere salvar el mundo sin que su tía lo note. Y es horrible cuando May no sabe dónde está su sobrino y los aliens atacan la ciudad. Spoilers de Inifnity War. Están advertidos.


**Hola, después de como mil años. Mi idea era acabar la historia que tengo de Wanda y Vision antes de Infinity War...pero no resultó. Como quiera, eso no significa que no acabaré puesto que yo tenía muchos planes muy diferentes (en serio MUY DIFERENTES) para mi versión de Thanos y así...**

 **PEROOO continuaré eso, cuando saque todo lo que sufrí despues de ver Infinity War (que dicho sea de pasó fue la puñalada en el corazón más sublime, dolorosa, hermosa y perfecta del universo), incluyendo esta historia, que se pone peor luego de saber que *SPOILER*-la tia May no murió cuando Thanos tronó sus dedos.**

 **Bueeeno, ya saben, amo sus reviews, su apoyo y sobretodo que lean :)**

 **(si alguien quiere llorar conmigo...estoy disponible)**

* * *

Probablemente sea una maldición, eso cree ella. O una bendición, depende de cómo se use. El punto es que tiene un sexto sentido, llámenlo maternal, llámenlo instinto natural, llámenlo magia (no cree en magia, pero hay un dios que se aparece con un martillo para pelear con alienas así que...), pero lo cierto es que May Parker puede sentir o predecir cuando algo no anda bien. Nunca sabe cómo, sólo lo sabe. La primera vez que hizo sus galletas integrales, no quemó la casa porque presintió que estaban más calientes de lo normal. Claro, Ben dijo que lo sabía porque el olor era muy obvio.

Y por alguna razón (una pésima razón) nunca se equivoca.

* * *

Era de noche y mientras ella guardaba ropa en uno de los cajones, Peter jugaba con unos cuántos carritos en el piso de la sala. Fue entonces que _lo sintió_ , un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo.

-¡Peter!

Su primera reacción fue gritarle... ¿pero para qué? El niño no había hecho nada, absolutamente nada.

Peter la miro confundido con sus enormes ojos cafés cuando entró apresuradamente a la sala.

Entonces decidió llamar a Ben.

 _-May, no puedes entrar en pánico cada vez que sientes algo._

-No estoy en pánico, sólo te digo que algo no está bien.

- _Mira, yo estoy bien, Peter está bien y tú también. No hay nada de qué preocuparse._

May sujetó el cordón del teléfono porque unos nombres se formaron en sus pensamientos y de pronto tuvo miedo de que si lo decía se cumpliría lo que tanto temía. Volteó a ver a su sobrino que seguía con su mirada preocupada. Tan pequeño, tan vulnerable...

- _May ¿sigues ahí?_

-Richard...

- _¿Quieres que lo llamé?_

May suspiró y luego sonrió. -No, sólo...estoy exagerando. Si lo llames pregúntale a qué hora pasarán por Peter, para que cene algo antes de irse.

Cuando colgó, volteó con Peter y le sonrió extendiéndole sus brazos. -Muy bien pequeño. ¿Coloreamos?

Eran casi las 10 cuando recibió una llamada. Y eran casi las dos cuando esperaba en la sala noticias de algo, alguien. Que fuera un error, que estuvieran a salvo, que su esposo llegara diciendo que había sido una confusión. En el silencio del apartamento, May sujetaba a Peter quién dormía plácidamente entre sus brazos. Sus lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y caían directo en el cabello de su sobrino.

Por poco salta del susto cuando escucha que el seguro de la puerta se mueve. May contuvo la respiración y sintió su corazón latir aún más fuerte. Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, la puerta se abrió y por ella entró su esposo.

Se veía devastado, y esa era todo lo que necesitaba para _saber_.

-¿Ben...?

Cuando lo miró a los ojos, soltó el aliento que había estado conteniendo, lo dejo salir en sollozos, mientras abrazaba más fuerte a Peter.

-Lo siento, querido...lo siento mucho.

* * *

Era hora de recreo. Y no es que fuera sobreprotectora ( _"Ben, sólo quiero que esté bien. Y los cereales tienen transgénicos."_ ) No lo era. En serio.

Pero algo no andaba bien. Así que ahí estaba May en el pasillo a la dirección, justo en el momento en que una maestra llevaba a Peter y otro niño del hombro a la oficina del director.

La maestra cruzó miradas con ella. -Señora Parker, apenas íbamos a llamarla...

-No será necesario. Ya estoy aquí.

May le sonrió a su sobrino, que sólo agachó la cabeza un poco avergonzado.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, May sacó una bolsa de hielos y la puso sobre su ojo morado.

No estaba funcionando. Peter era muy inteligente, lo demostraba su entusiasmo cuando May le enseñaba experimentos en casa ( _"No Ben, no le compraré esos juegos de química, podría lastimarse. Yo le puedo enseñar"_ ), lo demostraba cuando coleccionaba pequeñas arañas después del kinder, aunque a ella no le gustaba.

Pero también estaba volviéndose muy retraído. Todavía lloraba algunas noches y realmente un año no era suficiente para superar su pérdida.

Y ese tonto niño en la escuela había tocado una fibra sensible. Se había burlado porque la mamá de Peter no iría al festival anual.

Quería ayudarlo pero no sabía cómo. Honestamente, sentía que estaba haciendo todo mal. No tenía hijos, y Mary había sido muy apegada a su hijo. Peter estaba sufriendo en silencio y sollozos ahogados.

-Peter, sabes que si algo anda mal puedes decirme ¿verdad?

El niño encogió los hombros. -Cariño, no es bueno que no me digas cómo te sientes. Quiero ayudarte.

Peter se quitó el hielo de la cara. Y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. -No van a volver ¿verdad?

May comenzó a llorar. -No.

Su sobrino se abrazó a ella fuertemente y comenzó a sollozar.

-¿Tú no te vas a ir verdad?

-Nunca, ni aunque quisieras.

* * *

Estaba progresando, poco a poco. Pero lo estaban logrando. Una semana Peter dejó de tener pesadillas, luego dejó de tener problemas en la escuela y luego pudo dormir en su propio cuarto.

Ben le había dicho que tenía que darle su propio espacio. Lo que significaba dejarlo recoger comida del piso, chuparse los dedos después de una bolsa de papitas, dejarlo coleccionar más insectos, comprarle ese mechero de Bunsen, regalarle el juego de química con ácidos, dejarlo poner esferas en el árbol de navidad, no gritar cuando se golpeaba con el bat de béisbol, correr, rasparse y en fin, vivir todo lo que un niño debe vivir. Incluyendo los paseos que su tío le daba para recorrer toda la ciudad, todos los rincones, todas las estaciones de metro y para comer en todos los puestos de hot-dogs en la ciudad, además del puesto de Delmar (" _No lo olvides Peter, los mejores sándwiches de Queens."_ )

May trató de hacerlo, y en cierta manera lo logró. Pero eso no significaba que no dejaba de presentir sucesos. Su preocupación dependía de la intensidad con que le daban los escalofríos. Fue más leve la vez que Peter se cayó de la cama en la medianoche, pero fue muy fuerte la vez que Peter se subió a la alacena para tomar el jarro de galletas. Y logró atraparlo en el aire.

-¿Qué pretendes jovencito? ¿Esto es lo que aprendes de las arañas?

Pero hay algo que no puede evitar. Odia a Tony Stark. Cada vez que sale en las noticias no puede evitar sentir algo de incomodidad y quejarse de que el hombre asesina inocentes. Hasta que un día Peter le da una noticia.

-¿May? ¿Recuerdas al tipo ese que hace pistolas?

-Ni me lo menciones, cómete la sopa.

-Pues, vi que lo secuestraron.

May lo mira estupefacta mientras su sobrino juega con la cuchara.

-Eso es triste ¿por qué me lo dices?

-Porque tú lo odias así que...creí que querrías saberlo.

-Yo no lo odio.

Ben la miró por encima del periódico que leía. -¿En serio?

-Tú termínate la sopa. Y tú ¿no tienes que trabajar?

Entonces comienza el nuevo hallazgo de Peter, Ben lo llevó a la biblioteca y el niño descubrió todas las hazañas del famoso Stark, de su padre y de los descubrimientos científicos de ambos. (Para alivio de May no le mostró el récord que tenía por la fiesta más larga en Miami, ni el récord que tenía por haber salido con más modelos de Playboy).

En cuestión de horas, Peter se volvió el admirador más joven de los Stark y decía que tenía que darse prisa si quería ser igual de brillante que Tony. Pero lo que le ganó el favor de la situación a May fue lo que pasó en la oración de la noche, antes de dormir.

Los Parker no eran muy religiosos, pero aun así orar todas las noches ayudaba a Peter a decir todo lo que sentía y no siempre se atrevía a decir.

Esa noche juntó sus manos con los ojos cerrados. -...Y por último cuida al señor Stark y que regrese vivo. Amén.

Unos meses después May despertó en la mitad de la noche al escuchar voces en la televisión. Peter estaba sentado viendo noticias en la madrugada.

-¿Por qué estás dormido?

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, Peter comienza a saltar. -¡Lo encontraron May! ¡Lo encontraron! ¡Está vivo!

Y todo fue en picada unos meses después cuando Peter veía la conferencia de prensa una mañana antes de ir a la escuela.

 _-Lo cierto es... Yo soy Iron Man._

Los ojos de Peter se abrieron al igual que su boca y todavía en estado de shock volteó hacia su tía.

No sabía porque, el entusiasmo de su sobrino le causaba un mal presentimiento. Un MUY mal presentimiento. Pero ¿quién era ella para acabar con la dicha de un pequeño de 7 años?

* * *

Claro, dejarlo ir era muy buena idea. Es parte de crecer ¿verdad? excepto que no debería ser tan importante.

 _"Por Dios May, no se está yendo a la universidad, sólo es una salida. ¿De qué me preocupo?"_

Pero hay algo que no la hace sentir bien, hay algo que le dice que será peligroso.

-¿Me veo bien?

Peter se acerca a ella con su máscara de Iron Man encima. No puede ver su cara, pero sabe que está muy feliz. Es la segunda vez que Ben lo llevara a la Expo Stark. Es la segunda, la primera regresó a salvo así que no hay nada que temer ¿verdad?

De hecho no se suponía que hubiera segunda, pero Peter había conseguido un autógrafo y una palmada en la cabeza del mismísimo Tony Stark así que el niño planeaba volver y obtener algo más que una palmada cariñosa. Probablemente decirle que había visto en YouTube más de una vez los videos del juicio. Tal vez decirle que lo de la carrera en Mónaco lo había preocupado, pero que creía en que siempre lograba salvar el día.

Tal vez preguntarle porque su tía no lo dejaba ver las noticias de las explosiones en su casa durante la celebración de su cumpleaños. (Porque aunque a May no le agradaba el millonario ese, debía admitir que admirarlo había logrado sacar al pequeño de sus cavilaciones tristes y no quería que Peter se llegará a decepcionar de su héroe.)

-Cuando menos lo pienses, estaremos de regreso. ¿Quieres algún recuerdo?

-Sí, ustedes dos intactos.

Peter se rio y cuando intentó salir, chocó con la pared en el pasillo del edificio.

May se acercó a su esposo para decirle algo al oído.

-Ben...

-Sí, le quitaré la máscara antes de salir a la calle. No queremos que se caiga con cada paso que da ¿verdad?

Conforme se hacía tarde, May se sentía más y más incómoda. Y lo que la puso histérica fueron las explosiones que se veían desde su ventana

 _"¡Claro! Tenía que hacer este tonto evento en Queens. ¿Por qué demonios no lo hizo en Brooklyn?"_

Por más que marcaba y marcaba, Ben no le contestaba y el pánico se apoderaba de ella. En las noticias decían que unos robots de Hammer Industries estaban atacando sin ton ni son y que estaban evacuando lugares. En los videos se veía a Iron Man sobre volando el área y en su opinión todo era su culpa. Las líneas estaban saturadas y ni si no hubiera sido porque había miembros militares en el evento por haber exposición de armas, no se hubiera manejado mejor la situación.

Pero eso no la calmaba y sólo rogaba que las personas que más amaba en su vida estuvieran bien.

Casi a la media noche, recibió una llamada.

-¿Estás bien Ben? ¿Dónde demonios están? ¿Están heridos, planean volver? ¿Arrestaron a alguien? ¿Tienes a Peter contigo?

May seguía disparando preguntas y cuando no oyó ninguna respuesta al otro lado, decidió guardar silencio.

- _May...vamos en camino. Estamos bien._

Y su esposo colgó.

Una hora después llamaron a la puerta. Ben estaba lleno de tierra y tenía un raspón en su frente y un moretón en su ojo izquierdo. Peter tenía lleno de tierra el pantalón, su chaqueta y tenía aún puesta la máscara. Cuando se la quitó tenia las mejillas sonrojadas de la emoción, estaba despeinado y con un raspón en su ceja.

-¡¿Qué pasó?!

Peter comenzó a saltar y se le lanzó a los brazos. -¡Fue asombroso! ¡Todo explotaba por todos lados y Iron Man llegó y todos aplaudimos y yo grité! ¡Y luego cuando perdí al tío Ben...

May lo soltó y por poco entra en histeria, pero Peter la jalo para recuperar la atención de su tía.

-¡May, May! ¡Escucha, cuando perdí al tío Ben- no pongas esa cara tía. Cuando perdí al tío Ben, un robot me iba a disparar- tía tranquila, un robot me iba a disparar y yo le apunté con mi repulsor y ¡Salió volando, May! ¡Y Iron Man estaba ahí! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Iron Man atrás de mí! ¿Y quieres saber que me dijo? ¿Quieres sentarte, te sientes bien? De acuerdo, escucha May. ¡May, no estás escuchando!

Un poco abrumada por la información, se sentó en la sala, tomó aire y usando todo su auto control acercó a Peter hacia ella. -¿Qué dijo Iron Man?

-¡Dijo que- no vas a creerlo, casi me muero! ¡Fue asombroso, me miró y luego estaba volando! ¡No puedo creerlo! me dijo: "Bien hecho niño"

May sonrió cuando vio como Peter trataba de imitar la voz de Tony Stark. -¡Me dijo eso! ¡Vale más que un autógrafo! ¡No me creerán en la escuela!

-Es genial Peter. ¿Me das un segundo con tu tío?

-¿Estás enojada?

Ben tomó a su sobrino de sus hombros. -No Peter, sólo le diré mi versión de los hechos ¿de acuerdo? Ve a tu cuarto y ¿por qué no me haces un dibujo de Iron Man? Se lo mandaremos por fax para agradecerle.

No hubo que decirle más, el niño salió disparado a su cuarto (cómo si le hubieran dicho que ahí estaba su héroe) y cerró la puerta.

-Lo perdiste...

-Sé lo que vas a decir, y puedes gritarme te lo dije. Tienes todo el derecho, tu sentido nunca falla.

En lugar de decir algo, May lo abrazó. -No importa, es en serio, no te rías Benjamin. No importa mientras mi familia esté aquí. ¿Lo viste? Creí que le daría un infarto de la impresión.

-A ti te daría un infarto, y a mí me dio uno pequeño cuando no sentí su mano en la mía.

-Así que Iron Man lo salvó.

-Y él cree que fue su repulsor de juguete.

-Déjalo que lo crea. ¿Cuándo crees que lo deje de mencionar?

-¿Es en serio? Prepárate para otra carta a Santa pidiendo más máscaras de Iron Man.

May lo besó y entonces escuchó un queja en la puerta de Peter.

-¡Giuc! No hagan eso cuando estoy aquí.

* * *

-¿Y si faltas al trabajo?

-¡SI!

Peter pasó corriendo al lado de sus tíos, mientras Ben miraba incrédulo a May.

-Bueno...¿Y si Peter no va a la escuela?

-¡Aún mejor!

-May, mira el cielo. Es un día hermoso. Dudo mucho que un terremoto o un tsunami destruyan la ciudad hoy.

-¡No te burles! Es en serio.

-May nunca se equivoca tío.

-¿Qué haces en pijamas? No te has bañado Peter.

No podía ganarles, eso era seguro. May lo miraba suplicante con Peter sujetado de la bata de su tía, con una sonrisa expectante.

-¿Tienes exámenes?

-¡No! Déjame quedarme ¿sí?

Una mirada a May (preguntándose quién en realidad era el estricto y quién el que permitía chiflazones en la casa) y otra mirada a Peter y una última mirada a la ventana que ofrecía la vista de un día hermoso.

-De acuerdo. Pero quítate esa pijama, estar en casa no es excusa para flojear.

Peter corrió a abrazar a su tío, y después de algunas risas, se retiró del apartamento.

Cuando May cerró la puerta, un sentimiento de preocupación le revolvió el estómago y un pensamiento oscuro nubló su mente. _"¿Y si es la última vez que lo veo?"_

-May ¿qué vamos a hacer May?

-Peter... ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Unas horas después ( _"Gracias a Dios que no fue a la escuela..."_ ) Peter no puede evitar hacer notar la luz que sale del cielo y cae directo en la Torre Stark (él tenía la habilidad de encontrar la Torre desde cualquier ventana de la ciudad) tampoco puede evitar notar el enorme agujero que se forma en el cielo y del cual salen seres vivientes más deformes que los de sus pesadillas.

Por más que intenta llamar, Ben no responde y May no puede contener las lágrimas. Porque en las noticias se alcanza a ver la calle de la oficina de su esposo. Y el panorama no es nada alentador.

-¿Por qué no contesta?

-Todo estará bien Peter, sólo aléjate de la ventana.

-Pero no contesta, May. ¡No quiero que le pase nada!

Y el niño rompe en lágrimas. -No quiero perderlo, no quiero que se vaya.

May lo abraza tratando de controlarse.

-Peter, no va a pasar nada. Tengo un buen presentimiento de esto. Tu tío va a regresar y estaremos los tres juntos cómo siempre. ¿De acuerdo?

May intenta marcar cómo por milésima vez (y no es una exageración) cuando se da cuenta que Peter está realmente callado.

Y entonces voltea para encontrarlo muy quieto viendo la televisión. Con demasiada atención. Cómo la atención que ponía cuando venía las conferencias de prensa de Tony Stark.

-¿Peter..?

-El tío Ben va a estar bien.

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí, Iron Man está ahí. Y también _ellos._

En las noticias las imágenes presentan a Iron Man junto con otros tantos, que May no conoce. Pero que deben estar haciendo algo bien para que Peter confiara automáticamente en ellos.

May se lleva a Peter a un rincón del cuarto cuando un vecino toca y les dice que las noticias están reportando un misil. Un misil que nadie dice de dónde proviene y que nadie dice por qué está llegando. Lo único que dicen del misil es que (según los rumores) es nuclear.

-May ¡May!

Sin pensarlo lo abraza y cierra los ojos deseando que no pase nada. Que sólo sean rumores. Hay mucho silencio. Ni siquiera se escuchan los gritos exteriores. Si May recordaba bien, un misil nuclear podría destruir todo dentro de cierto radio y Queens estaba en ese radio.

Un susurro le recuerda que el tiempo no se ha detenido. -May ¿qué tan mala es la palabra 'nuclear'?

En realidad Peter no necesitaba otra razón para admirar a Tony Stark, pero después de esa tarde, agregó la razón #8263719: _Tony Stark salvó a millones lanzando un misil nuclear por un agujero de gusano._

(Y después le diría a su tía que él único héroe mejor que Tony Stark era Benjamin Parker, porque sobrevivió a la Batalla de Nueva York, igual que los Vengadores.)

El resto del día no dejo de hablar del Capitán América, del tipo con flechas, de Hulk, etcétera. (Probablemente considero pintarse el cabello rojo como la mujer que electrocutaba aliens)

Pero cuando su tío llegó, lo único que hizo fue guardar silencio y no soltarlo. Nunca.

* * *

Los últimos días habían sido un desastre. Peter había ido a esa excursión de la escuela a unos laboratorios. Y claro que estaba feliz, porque él tenía potencial para hacer muchas cosas. Pero había regresado diferente. Parecía estar ocultando cosas. No tomaba drogas, Ben se lo aseguró. Pero estaba un poco irresponsable. Llegó a pensar que con la entrada de la adolescencia, estaba recayendo en las costumbres que tenía cuando murieron sus padres.

Estaba nervioso, y ella siempre despertaba con el presentimiento de que Peter no estaba en la casa. De que estaba en _otro lugar._

Las cosas fueron escalando y a veces May perdía el sueño. Él sabía, sabía que podía decirle lo que fuera. Cualquier cosa. Pero se ponía más cerrado cada vez.

A veces llegaba con moretones. Por más que le preguntara a Ned, él nunca parecía encontrar nada raro en su mejor amigo.

Unos días después May despertó con un mal presentimiento. Un MUY mal presentimiento. -¿Y si nos quedamos en casa y ordenamos pizza?

Ben y Peter la miraron con incredulidad.

-No.- Contestaron al unísono.

-De acuerdo. ¿Qué harás hoy Peter? Es sábado.

Y comenzó a tartamudear. Lo que hacía cuando mentía. Por Dios, que bien conocía al chico.

-La biblioteca, haré tarea.

-¿Con Ned?

-No, sólo.

Ben lo convenció de permitirle dejarlo en la biblioteca y recogerlo más tarde. A regañadientes.

Cuando May iba a cerrar la puerta, Ben volteó a verla con una sonrisa. La sonrisa que siempre la enamoraba.

-Ten cuidado.

-May, regresaré si prometes no hacer tus galletas de avena para la cena.

Unos segundos después ya se habían ido. Y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. " _Por Dios, que no sea la última vez que lo vea."_

Dieron las 9 y nadie llegaba. Estaba dispuesta a tirar la harina de sus galletas con tal de que alguien tocara la puerta. Quien fuera.

Un mensaje llegó a su teléfono. " _No encuentro a Peter en la biblioteca. No contesta su teléfono. Pero no te preocupes, te llamo cuando lo encuentro."_

Y luego otro una media hora después. _"Ese muchachito está acumulando días en su cuarto. Aún no lo encuentro."_

Y dos horas después un llamada:

- _¿Es usted la señora May Parker? Hablamos del departamento de policía de Nueva York._

Esa noche no se preocupó por dónde estaba Peter, porque algo le decía que él estaba bien. De todos modos, su mala suerte ya había cobrado una víctima.

* * *

No supo cómo, pero algo le dijo que corriera, y que se fuera al departamento.

Así que ni siquiera fue a pagar lo que pensaba comprar y corrió con todas sus fuerzas. De seguro Peter estaba en problemas. Algo estaba pasando.

Esperaba un incendio, un robo, un asesinato incluso. Pero no lo que vio.

-¡¿QUÉ CARAJO?!

Claro, todo tenía sentido. El mal presentimiento que tuvo cuando Tony Stark se apareció en su puerta diciendo que Peter había aplicado para una pasantía (porque ¿cómo no le había dicho que había aplicado para estudiar con su ídolo de la infancia?), el mal presentimiento que tuvo cuando Peter viajó a Alemania y regresó sin una libreta y sin contactos nuevos con otros estudiantes, el mal presentimiento que tuvo cuando Peter decidió SI asistir al Decatlón, lo que sintió cuando vio las noticias de Washington y cuando le dijeron que Peter se había escapado, el mal presentimiento que tuvo cuando fue al baile de bienvenida y el mal presentimiento que tenía cada vez que Peter salía a la escuela.

-¡Te apuesto todo mi dinero a que ese tal Steve de Brooklyn ni siquiera existe!

-¡May, cálmate por favor!

Y lo había dejado, no había dicho nada. Por una parte porque la última vez que había tenido un presentimiento así, su esposo murió. Y por otra parte, porque cuando perdió a sus padres, ella se había vuelto sobreprotectora. No quería cometer el mismo error ni alejarlo por su sobreprotección. Así que le dio permiso de todo, de Alemania, de las fiestas (pero ella lo llevaba), del baile, de regresar a la hora que fuera mientras no pasara de las 7, de salir con Ned, de tener múltiples actividades. Lo permitió porque no quería que Peter creciera con el miedo de salir y vivir en un mundo tan cambiante con superhéroes en todas partes.

-Dime algo, lo del aeropuerto en Alemania...Spiderman estaba ahí.

Peter se sonrojó y asintió.

-Maldición, Peter.

Nunca la había escuchado maldecir tanto. Y nunca la había visto tan angustiada.

No puede dejarlo continuar con esta farsa. Ya se había despreocupado cuando Peter le dijo que había perdido la pasantía con Stark, era un problema menos. Pero esto era mucho peor. No va a dejarlo seguir. No, el juego de salvar al mundo se termina ahí mismo y después irá a hablar con el millonario ese para decirle que no puede usar de esa manera a un menor de edad. No, Peter no volverá a patrullar la ciudad. Y si alguien quiere que lo haga (incluido su sobrino) se las verá con ella.

-¿Recuerdas lo que decía el tío Ben?

Claro, la maldita responsabilidad. _"Esto es tu culpa Ben..."_

 _-_ Peter...

-Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad.

Va a dejarlo continuar con la farsa. Ya se había despreocupado una vez, pero ¡al diablo! que vengan las preocupaciones. Si, era mucho peor que verlo correr chocando en las paredes por la máscara de Iron Man que le tapaba la vista. Va a dejarlo seguir. Si, Peter continuará con el juego de salvar al mundo y contra su voluntad, May no le reclamará nada a Tony Stark. Peter regresará a patrullar la ciudad aunque ella no quiera. Y nadie tendrá que pasar sobre su cadáver.

¿Por qué? Porque, el niño es un héroe. Porque ha crecido para esto, porque Ben lo formó para ser un hombre de bien y está madurando. Se está descubriendo y está buscando su lugar en el mundo. Si, la familia Parker ya ha sacrificado mucho en la ciudad de Nueva York, pero Peter no sería Peter si no lo hiciera. Va a dejarlo porque está orgulloso de él, no de la manera en que se lo ocultó, pero sí de la manera en que desinteresadamente busca hacer el bien. Busca lograr el mínimo daño posible, busca salvar vidas, no quitarlas. Busca hacer una diferencia. Todas esas horas viendo, escuchando y dibujando a Tony Stark y a los Vengadores están dejando su fruto (o cobrando factura) y si está pasando, es por algo. Lo va a dejar porque Ben lo hubiera permitido (a regañadientes, pero lo hubiera permitido)

-Pondremos reglas. Hora de regreso y todo.

Lo va a dejar porque Tony Stark, le está cuidando la espalda.

* * *

Robos, asaltos, cosas simples. Sólo tiene que curarle algunas heridas y el chico se cura rápido. (" _Sabía que no debías ir a ese laboratorio."_ )

Pero ese día trato de retenerlo. No lo dijo pero se sintió cómo...

 _Cuando May iba a cerrar la puerta, Ben volteó a verla con una sonrisa. La sonrisa que siempre la enamoraba._

 _-Ten cuidado._

 _-May, regresaré si prometes no hacer tus galletas de avena para la cena._

 _Unos segundos después ya se habían ido. Y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. "Por Dios, que no sea la última vez que lo vea."_

-May, es una excursión. Esta vez no escaparé y habrá maestros más responsables.

-¿Qué el que te llevo al Decatlón? Eso espero.

-Te mandaré un mensaje cuando lleguemos, cuando salgamos y cuando lleguemos a la escuela ¿de acuerdo?

-Me parece excelente. Y dile a Ned que mañana haré las galletas que le gustan.

Cuando Peter hizo una cara de disgusto, su tía le pegó en el hombro.

En el marco de la puerta, May jaló a su sobrino y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-¿May?

-¿Sabes que te amo? Peter, te amo.

-Yo también. Mucho. ¿Pasa algo, otro presentimiento?

-Nah, sólo...quería decírtelo.

Pero él sabía, él sabía cómo se sentía. -May voy a estar bien. No te preocupes. Podrían pasar muchas cosas, pero lo cierto es que...

Peter suspiró y le sonrió. -No me quiero ir...Y no me iré.

May cerró la puerta.

Y más tarde llegó el primer mensaje: " _May subí al autobús."_ Adjunta iba una foto de Peter con Ned y esa chica MJ.

Otro tanto y el siguiente mensaje: _"May, tengo que traerte a este museo, es genial. Vamos a la escuela"_

Y luego es cuando escucha rumores de que algo está pasando con Iron Man y una nave aparece en el cielo. La gente en las calles empieza a correr.

Escucha a alguien gritar que Spiderman apareció en la escena. _"Oh Dios, no."_

La nave se va, Tony Stark desaparece y lo único que May puede pensar cuando Peter no contesta y cuando no encuentran el cuerpo de Spiderman, es que más vale que no esté en esa nave. Llama a las autoridades, pero ¿cómo se supone que lo reporte?

Ned la llama y confirma sus sospechas. Él tampoco sabe nada de Peter.

Finalmente llama a personas desaparecidas pero la ciudad es un caos y hay mucha gente buscando a sus familiares gracias a la caída de las líneas telefónicas.

Peter le había dejado el teléfono de Happy en caso de que algo pasara, pero tampoco contesta. Nadie contesta.

 _Y el niño rompe en lágrimas. -No quiero perderlo, no quiero que se vaya._

 _May lo abraza tratando de controlarse._

 _-Peter, no va a pasar nada. Tengo un buen presentimiento de esto. Tu tío va a regresar y estaremos los tres juntos cómo siempre. ¿De acuerdo?_

Wakanda está bajo ataque. Edinburgh también reportó un ataque en sus calles. Son los aliens de nuevo. _Perfecto._

Daría lo que fuera para que alguien le dijera que está pasando. Porque algo le dice que no está bien. Peter no está bien. No era cómo aquélla noche.

 _Esa noche no se preocupó por dónde estaba Peter, porque algo le decía que él estaba bien..._

Cuando salió a la calle una señora junto a ella comenzó a trastabillar.

-¿Señora?

La mujer se sujetó de May y murmuró algo. Luego se deshizo. Polvo al polvo.

 _Su sobrino se abrazó a ella fuertemente y comenzó a sollozar._

 _-¿Tú no te vas a ir verdad?_

 _-Nunca, ni aunque quisieras._

May ni siquiera pudo gritar. El shock no la dejó hacer más que mirar a su alrededor. Los otros veían sin poder creer que esa mujer se había desaparecido así.

Luego los carros comenzaron a chocar, algunos sin conductores. La gente comenzó a desaparecer y entonces el pánico hizo su aparición y poseyó el espíritu de todos en la ciudad. De todos en el mundo y en el universo.

Pero ella no sabía eso. Así que empezó a correr. ¿De qué? ¿De la gente que se esfumaba a su alrededor, a su diestra y siniestra? ¿Acaso correr evitaría que ella sufriera esa muerte? ¿Muerte? ¿Era aquello una muerte siquiera? No había cuerpos.

No había nada más que cuerpos.

Un sólo pensamiento salió de ella. Ni siquiera era su nombre, ni siquiera un grito de ayuda ni el nombre de su esposo o de alguna deidad que la salvara.

-¡Peter!

 _May lo soltó y por poco entra en histeria, pero Peter la jalo para recuperar la atención de su tía._

 _-¡May, May! ¡Escucha, cuando perdí al tío Ben- no pongas esa cara tía. Cuando perdí al tío Ben, un robot me iba a disparar- tía tranquila, un robot me iba a disparar y yo le apunté con mi repulsor y ¡Salió volando, May! ¡Y Iron Man estaba ahí! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Iron Man atrás de mí! ¿Y quieres saber que me dijo? ¿Quieres sentarte, te sientes bien? De acuerdo, escucha May. ¡May, no estás escuchando!_

-¡Peter!

En algún lugar su pequeño está llorando...

 _-¿May?_

 _-¿Sabes que te amo? Peter, te amo._

 _-Yo también. Mucho. ¿Pasa algo, otro presentimiento?_

 _-Nah, sólo...quería decírtelo._

 _Pero él sabía, él sabía cómo se sentía. -May voy a estar bien. No te preocupes. Podrían pasar muchas cosas, pero lo cierto es que..._

 _Peter suspiró y le sonrió. -No me quiero ir...Y no me iré._

-¡Peter!

Mientras sigue corriendo alguien la empuja y May cae al piso sin poder levantarse. Así que se repliega a la pared de un edificio. Y se sienta en la banqueta. Esperando disolverse en el aire en cualquier momento. Y si eso pasa ¿cómo se supone que Peter la encontrará?

-Peter...

No. Eso no va a pasar.

 _-Señor Stark, no me siento bien._

 _-Estás bien..._

Algo le dice que Peter no tendrá que buscarla.

- _No sé qué está pasando...No me quiero ir... por favor, no me quiero ir..._

 _Tony no puede sujetarlo, y sus piernas, sus brazos, nada le responde._

 _-Lo siento..._

Porque algo le dice que ella vivirá y él no.

Algo le dice que ella tendrá que buscarlo.

* * *

 **Lo siento pero...**

 **ay, incluso me hizó llorar a mi misma.**

 **En fin, diganme que les pareció y pues...agh iré a ver la película otra vez para seguir llorando**


End file.
